Masquerade, You Can Fool Any Friend
by The Wicked Witch of Dingl
Summary: Sequel to Who's. Garland, Brooklyn and the others FINALLY get to the ball! But with Coryn acting oddly, something very strange is happening. And old wounds are being reopened, as Garland is soon to discover. Slight GarlandxOc, TalaxOC and BrooklynxOc CONT


Masquerade, You Can Fool Any Friend Who Ever Knew You

_Hey guys! Here it is the long awaited sequel to WTFTHTG! Waits for applause_

_Not sure how many chapters this will be, it might only be one._

_I dedicate this story to a couple of wonderful people: Winter Rae, Milla Kuznetsov, Nariko Sasame, Naioka1992 and Gerard Butler! (Ok, so he'll never read this!)_

_Enjoy!_

Masquerade, You Can Fool Any Friend Who Ever Knew You

"Pax?" Brooklyn cracked open an eye. "Is it ok if I put a cd in the music player?"

"Yeah…" Brooklyn and Mystel looked at each other as they sat in the plane. "Why'd you ask?"

"Well… most people don't like my music taste…" Garland fiddled with the long ponytail that trailed down his back.

"Why? What is it?" Garland flushed and muttered something inaudible. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that?"

"The Top Gun soundtrack." Garland nibbled his lip. Brooklyn and Mystel studiously avoided each others eyes. "It's true!" Garland protested. The two boys suddenly burst out laughing. Garland blushed, although Brooklyn would have thought it was impossible to get any redder. "Fine. No music it is then."

-

Jezebel Shipley looked at herself in the mirror. And sighed, not for the first time that day. Blue haired, quite tall, but petite.

The Shipley's were a musical family. Her eldest brother was in a highly successful band, the next was a cellist in the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra. Jezz herself was a grade eight violinist, and her little sister Adeline was above grades in piano.

Yet she wasn't happy. She had one friend. Only one, who was just as outcast as her.

And she couldn't make it to the ball.

-

"A ball? Why do we need a ball, especially with Garland's family! They're probably just as crooked as he is!" Tyson yelled at the top of his voice, in the private plane the Bladebreakers and The Blitzkrieg Boys were sharing. Bryan shuddered at the decibels that Tyson was managing to put across – he'd thought he'd get some peace when Ian left the team.

"If you had an ounce of class," Bryan drawled, looking pointedly at Kai. "You would find out that these things are necessary." Kai chucked an aeroplane pillow at the burly sixteen year old, who ducked. It smacked Spencer around the head. Tala bit his lip, smothering his laughter.

"You three are acting like hyperactive seven year olds!" Spencer growled. Tala shook with stifled laughter, Bryan picked at the stitches on his forehead and Kai fiddled with the hem of his jacket, turning it inside out, then the right way again. If Spencer closed his eyes, he could see the three chibis, identically evil smiles on their faces. But when he opened them, he could only see the three teens, keeping as far away from each other as possible. Tala inched his hand towards the CD player.

"Ivanov!" Kai growled. "Touch that and I will snap your Greenday CD in half and stuff it down your throat. And then I will sew up your mouth." Bryan smirked at the shocked expression on Ray's face.

"Got any halfway decent songs?" he asked the bluenette. Kai shrugged and threw his bag over, realising only afterwards that there were fragile CDs in there… Luckily, Bryan caught it before it hit the ground. "Linkin Park… Simple Plan… Busted… Kai, why the hell do you have one of Ian's CDs? I could just about understand it if it was one of Tala's… and if it was mine or Spence's would make perfect sense… Why Ian?" Kai flushed at the long speech from the burly blader.

"It slipped in when I was with the Demolition Boys. Check the prints if you want. I haven't touched it. Why the hell would I listen to it?"

"What is it?" Tyson wanted to know. Bryan picked it up gingerly and handed it over to Tyson. "Busted! What's wrong with them? I like them!"

"My point exactly." Bryan muttered. Ray threw a dark look at him; he returned it with a death glare. Kai sighed.

It was going to be a long journey.

-

Adaira and Coryn hated going on planes. Adaira for the simple reason that she hated to leave Petrova with someone else whilst she gallivanted about in the air.

Coryn was a bit more complex. He had a terrible fear of planes, of flying, of heights.

This was odd, because his twin brother adored them.

-

Garland looked around at his sleeping team-mates and, confident that none of them would wake, he slipped into the next room, where his family were sprawled, in various states of tiredness. Richard and Adele turned pointedly away as the silvery haired boy entered the room, Kylie also. Taylor snored slightly in his sleep, making Adaira giggle. Marcus grinned at him and Garland smiled back. Coryn stared at his younger brother coldly and Garland suppressed a shudder, the smile sliding off his face. Adaira patted the seat next to her and he sat down, grateful to put space between him and his twin. Lulled by the steady movement of the plane, and secure in the knowledge that his team-mates were sound asleep, he lay his head on her shoulder and, thumb in mouth, fell asleep.

-

"Oh your ladyship!" Jezz flinched from the mocking tone as she past the social groups.

"Just ignore them." Her best friend Zozo said as they began the long walk to the bus stop.

"It's alright for you," She murmured. "_You_ don't have the richest bloody family in bloody England," Zozo winced at the inaccuracy of the statement, "And _you_ don't have two elder brothers who are always away and never ever home!" Zozo patted her best friend gently on the shoulder before walking into her house, which was on the route to Jezz's bus. Her father had offered her the limousine for her transport, but Jezz didn't want to be anymore singled out than she already was. She tugged angrily at one of the small fingerless gloves she wore as she walked faster.

"Too high and mighty to talk to us, your Ladyship?" Amz Granger, one of her main tormentors sneered. As Jezz clenched her fists, an idea came to her. She hated it, but she _needed _a chaperone to go to the dance with her. And, if who she thought would be there, then Amz would be rather busy with boys, and let Jezz make a move on…him. Jezz inwardly cursed her perceptiveness and slyness. She was asking her _worst enemy_ to a dance, where one of her only friends was going to be there… and he was a man.

"Amz…" She trailed off uncertainly. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Why do you ask? Tomorrow is a school day, your ladyship." Amz sneered. It was so rare she got to taunt anyone on their inferior knowledge and stupidity.

"Yes, but… My family have been invited south, to a ball which is going to be held tomorrow. Zozo's at the science fair tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to take her place?" Jezz said the last bit very fast, embarrassed.

"A ball?"

"Yes, Amz. Dancing. Champagne. Boys."

"Oh… well, I might as well go, I suppose. Not that it will be any good, but it will get me off school."

-

"It may interest you to know, Coryn, Kylie and Adaira, that the Shipley family intend to be at tomorrow's ball." Richard said, looking at the three in question. Adaira rolled her eyes at her father's not so discreet way of imposing marriage upon the three of them.

"They would be most amiable partners," Adele added as Garland slipped from the room. "There aren't many suitable families anymore."

Taylor rolled his eyes and wriggled down in his seat, trying to find the perfect sleep he had had just a few minutes ago.

-

"Thank god that's over!" Bryan muttered in Russian as they stepped off the plane.

"I don't know what the hell you just said, but shut up!" Ray growled, glaring at the burly Russian. Bryan merely smirked and grabbed one of his bags from the carousel. He then proceeded to pick up a peculiar shaped item that Ray would have thought was a guitar if he didn't know any better.

"All we have to do now is survive this ball thingy…" Tala muttered, scanning the carousel for his own bag.

"It's not _that_ bad." Kai muttered in an undertone. "Just smile and look like a pompous git… If you're feeling particularly generous, you could always dance. Just model yourself on Voltaire. It's what I tend to do at these occasions."

"These occasions? Ooo! Get you!" Tala teased, smirking. "There was me thinking you did that all the time!" The two were interrupted from their conversation by a bout of colourful Russian from Bryan, who had disremembered how heavy his bag was and dropped it on his foot.

"Oh dear, should someone fetch a doctor?" Ray mocked, smiling openly.

"Should someone fetch a bag for your head?" Bryan snapped back, picking the bag up again. Tala and Spencer burst out laughing, a rare sight. Kai gave a great pretext of being disgusted with what Bryan had said, however, when the Bladebreakers had stormed on ahead, he showed an atypical smile and clapped Bryan on the back.

-

"Arthur! Erik!" Jezz threw her arms around her elder brothers. "I haven't seen you two in months!"

"Well, you know, little sister, that growed-ups have to do something called work, and they have to get money." Arthur teased. Jezz rolled her eyes at her eldest brother and dodged his hand as he tried to ruffle her hair.

"Erik! Tell him to stop teasing!" She whined. Erik playfully hit his elder brother on the back of the head.

"Now now Art. You know little children don't know the ins and outs of adulthood." Erik joined in with the teasing of his younger sister.

"Where's Adeline?" Arthur asked, grinning.

"In the parlour. I can't wait for us to be together again!"

-

"Umm… Welcome to Seabalt Hall, everyone." Garland said quietly as the bladers approached his home.

"This is where you live?" Tyson voiced his disbelief. Mystel and Brooklyn stared at each other in shock.

"The clue is in the name." Taylor called, coming up behind them and making Bryan jump.

"You can't trust anyone these days." Adaira growled, unusually angry. "Petrova isn't back yet. They promised they'd get her back before we came home." She pushed past Coryn and stormed into the manor.

"Gee, that's inconvenient." Coryn muttered sarcastically and grabbed his shoulder bag, throwing it over his shoulder. Kylie trailed after him as he walked up the drive.

-

"You better not be lying, Jezebel Shipley!" Amz muttered as she tugged at the dress. It was far too long; it came down to her knees and didn't suit her at all, even though almost everything did.

Jezz, on the other hand, looked stunning in a full length navy blue dress that trailed along the floor. Her blue hair hit her shoulders, perfectly straight. Both her brothers wore tuxedos, one white, one black. And Jezz's little sister looked so sweet in a pure white dress, her blue hair teased into a style where it hung down the back of her head.

-

"May I present the Shipley family, and companions." James, the butler, called into the ballroom. Garland looked up, a smile on his face.

"Miss Jezebel… It is an honour to see you again, and looking so well." Brooklyn started, Garland sounded so different in his home, he sounded far richer.

"Mr Seabalt!" The pretty bluenette flushed slightly as Garland raised her gloved hand to his lips. "It to is a pleasure to see you." She bobbed a small curtsey and turned to the pink haired girl beside her. "May I present my companion, Miss Amy Granger?" Garland kissed the other girl's hand and turned to Brooklyn.

"This is my good friend, Brooklyn Kingston. He's unused to these events, he's also rather shy."

"Delighted to meet you, Mr Kingston."

"Miss Jezebel! I was unaware you had deigned to appear, please forgive me my late coming." Garland stiffened as Coryn came up behind him.

"I only arrived this very minute, Mr Seabalt. There is nothing to forgive." Jezebel assured him.

"Miss Jezebel, a dance?" Garland asked, offering her his hand. She stared at it for a minute before blushing prettily again and placing her small hand in his.

-

"Do you go to these things often, Miss Granger?" Brooklyn asked politely.

"I've never been to one before. It's usually a disco, but Jezz persuaded me." Amy confessed. "Call me Amz. Miss Granger makes me feel like I'm in deep… oops; I guess I shouldn't say that!" Brooklyn chuckled.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one. What sort of music do you like?"

"Pussy Cat Dolls, Usher, that sort of thing. You?"

"Within-" Brooklyn began, only to be cut off by Tyson.

"Hey Brooklyn! Why are you talking to my sister? Leave her alone!"

-

"Forgive me for being so forward in asking you to dance, but I had to save you from the evil clutches of Coryn somehow." Garland muttered as he spun Jezz around in time with the music. Jezz chuckled softly.

"I was hoping we would dance," She confessed, blushing. "Although that does make me sound uncouth."

"You could never sound uncouth, Miss Jezebel." Garland interrupted her softly.

"Thank you, Mr Seabalt. But your brother isn't that bad… you do know he's been dropped from his team? He is a substitute at the minute."

"Really? I wonder why mater and pater haven't kicked him out." Garland murmured as Jezz rested her head on his shoulder.

"They say that the team is fixed… also, I believe they want to negotiate a partnership between me and Mr Seabalt." Garland stroked her hair gently, then pulled away, worried that he'd made too forward a gesture.

"I'm sorry, Miss Jezebel, I just couldn't… Please forgive me for being so forward." Jezz flushed a dark red.

"I forgive you… Please don't stop." She whispered in his ear.

-

"Psst! Tala! Tala Ivanov! Over here!" Tala spun around as someone called his name. To his surprise, a purple haired girl appeared through the middle of the crowd, looking slightly out of place with DNLY jeans and a baggy soviet shirt, plus numerous facial piercings.

"Hester! What are you doing here?" He asked, embracing the younger girl fiercely.

"You don't want to know, Tal. Please, don't make me talk about it." Tala nodded resolutely, nuzzling her neck gently. "Is Garland ok? Last time I saw him, he wasn't in a very good shape."

"He's fine." Tala brushed a stray bang from her face, grinning at the metallic jangle. "And why couldn't you find something more proper to wear than slouch jeans?" Hester playfully punched him.

"It was between this and my abbey uniform… I prefer the jeans."

-

"Do you feel slightly jealous of Tala?" Kai asked, approaching Bryan with two glasses of champagne in his hands.

"Huh? What, about the fact he has a girlfriend? Yeah, I guess… Though the whole thing about being in a coma… Not really my ideal for the month." Bryan took the drink absentmindedly, wincing at the bitter taste. "This tastes like crap. What the hell is it?"

"Champagne… not my favourite drink either. Trust Hester to turn up in jeans."

"Heh… not as surprising as the cat wearing trousers. I thought he always wore a dress." Bryan smirked slightly. "Makes me wonder why Boris doesn't go after him." Kai drew in his breath.

"Don't joke about things like that, Bryan. It's not funny." Bryan chuckled and poked Kai on the cheek.

"I wasn't intending to be funny. I was merely stating a fact. Lighten up, hobbit."

"Don't call me that. I just… when you said that, I thought of _him_ and his hands…" Kai shuddered weakly. Bryan grimaced.

"Thanks for successfully killing the mood." He said, suppressing the shudder that came over him at Kai's words. He took another sip from the champagne and gave up, putting the drink of the side.

"You know…" Kai's voice broke the silence. "If you at least tried to be nice, then maybe Ray wouldn't…"

"Oh for God's sake hobbit. Shut the hell up."

-

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may we thank you for travelling to our humble abode. We, The Seabalt family, have had the pleasure of meeting many sportsmen in our life time, but this is the first time we have had the honour of having beybladers in our halls." On the stage, Coryn shifted in boredom as his father continued his speech. "My wife and I, along with our five children-"

"Six." Taylor interrupted. "You have six children, old man."

"No Taylor, I think you are mistaken. Flavia was killed several years ago." Garland gave a gasp and ran from the stage, running into the labyrinth that was his house.

Kai, Bryan and Tala looked at each other with confusion. Hester raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Coryn ran off the stage.

-

Coryn could feel his breath pounding in his chest. He hadn't run for ages, it was painfully obvious. He knew where Garland would be, he just knew it.

And he was right. He turned into a tiny ante-chamber, one that no one went in. Garland sat there in the darkness, tears wracking his figure.

"Gar?" Coryn murmured. Garland looked up, wiping his eyes with the heels of his hands. Coryn raised a hand to switch the light on and the younger boy cowered away, fear in his eyes. Coryn's breath caught in his throat as he realised.

Garland was scared of him.

-

"What do you want, Coryn?" Garland said bitterly. "You got what you wanted. A happy life. Your little brother can't upstage you because – oh look! – he doesn't exist." Coryn sat down beside his twin.

"You idiot. I don't want that. I just want a family. Sounds soppy doesn't it? But you got more love than I ever did, growing up. Mater and pater only wanted me to be the best. They didn't care about me the way Adaira and Taylor do for you… I was jealous. I am jealous." Garland looked at his brother in shock. "All I want to do is start again. Be-"

"Hello, Garland."

-

"I don't believe it! Seriously, that's going too far!" Taylor kicked out at the wall angrily.

"I know, Tay. But calm down. You don't want to hurt anyone." Adaira grabbed his shoulder, trying to calm that older boy.

"What the hell were they playing at?"

-

"Boris! Why are you here – again?" Garland stood up, temper awry.

"Huh?" Coryn looked from his twin to the old man with goggles in confusion. "Ok… (a) How do you two know each other and (b) Why does he look like he just got lost on the way to the swimming pool?" Garland made a curious choking noise as he swallowed his laughter.

"Boris _was_ my coach. And he has no fashion sense. Slightly obvious."

"Cut the chat!" Boris growled. "I've come for my revenge. That's twice you've failed me now, Garland. Last time it was my undoing, so now I am taking you and your little friend."

"He's my twin!" Garland growled, struggling against a guard.

But it was no use. Soon, the room was empty.

-

"Taylor? I don't understand… What was all that about?" Kai hated not knowing things.

"Garland is the black sheep of the Seabalt family." Taylor said shortly. "The other one is Coryn, Gar's twin. He's a much preferred version of Gar, if you like." Kai, to his credit, didn't look too surprised.

"Do these things happen often?" Bryan wanted to know. "Is this normal life?" Tala gave a bark of laughter.

"Somehow, I doubt it. Tyson seems to be surprised."

"You can tell?" Bryan muttered, throwing another dark look at Ray.

"Guys! Be serious!" Hester spat through metal jangling. "Father is here, in England. I think he wants revenge on Garland!"

"Wha? GARLAND!" Taylor tore off down the corridors.

When he reached the door, he felt a sudden sense of déjà vu.

They'd gone.

-

"Cor?"

"Yes Gar?"

"I'm sorry for getting you into this mess." Garland sounded sincere.

"Don't be. I think I can get you out."

"Me? What about you?"

"Gar. You've already been through him twice. And people trust you more than me anyway."

"Ok… But I don't like it. What's your idea?"

"He's going to let me go. When we get far enough from Seabalt Hall."

"How do you know that?"

"Hey, being a footballer's taught me a few things in eavesdropping to try and find out if the manager's picked you!"

"Right… go on."

"I've been growing my hair. I'm sure it's as long as yours now. Down to my waist, if you couldn't see. And we do look alike. Everyone says that. So take the band out of your hair and give it to me. Thank god I grew my fringe out. And our tuxes are identical."

"I don't like it."

"I don't care. Respect your elders, Garland!"

-

"NO! Not again!" Taylor hit the wall angrily. Adaira covered her face in horror and Kai and Tala looked at each other.

"Do you think Coryn had something to do with it?" Marcus asked.

"I don't think even Coryn would be that bad, to be honest." Taylor admitted, calming down.

"Coryn? Father had no inside help. Just paid off a couple of guards, that's about it." Hester murmured. "I am so stupid! If I'd told you before!" But both Taylor and Marcus were shaking their heads.

"What are you, fifteen, sixteen?"

"Fourteen."

"Really? It's your natural right to want to have fun. It's not your fault. All we need to do now is get the boys back."

-

"Garland!" Garland yelled, keeping up the pretence. Coryn struggled, but not too hard, as Garland was thrown from the van. Coryn winced as there was an ominous crack. He'd never imagined Boris to be that violent. But his younger brother was stronger than he was. He'd bear it… he hoped.

_All I have to do now is remember my name is Garland… _he thought. _I haven't had this much fun since I was three_.

-

The Blitzkrieg Boys looked at each other and nodded. Kai slipped his hand into his bag, which he had insisted on bringing and brought out a familiar pair of red arm guards. Tala ripped off the tie that had been bothering him the whole time and Spencer and Bryan pulled off their shirts, revealing their usual uniforms beneath.

This time, he wouldn't get away.

-

"You aren't Garland." Boris breathed in Coryn's ear.

"Yes… Yes I am!" Coryn barely kept his voice from trembling.

"No… you and your brother tricked me. You aren't Garland, because Garland was in hospital just the other day… and your skin is beautifully smooth." Boris licked his lips, making Coryn shudder.

Suddenly, Boris' lips came crashing down on the young boys, bruising at the touch. Coryn struggled and bit down on the intruding tongue. Boris growled and pulled away.

"You stupid boy. I was going to let it go there… but now I'm not so sure!" He pulled Coryn's shirt up over his head, securing his hands behind him.

In the dark, the silvery haired footballer couldn't see anything, but he knew he was being raped.

-

"Coryn!" Taylor yelled, pointing to the open door. Garland dropped down onto the floor, holding his side.

"Not Cor… I'm Garland." He gasped, biting his lip with the pain. Brooklyn and Mystel helped their captain to a chair.

"What happened?" Adaira asked, as Taylor handed Garland a drink.

"Coryn… saved my life."

-

Bryan slammed his fist into his hand angrily. He hadn't had a decent fight for… at least two days. Ray didn't count, he had decided.

"Bryan!" Spencer warned. "You hit yourself any harder and you'll break your fingers, and then you'll be sorry."

"We never do any proper fighting anyway!" Bryan shot back. "I could fire a pistol with my eyes closed! There's no skill involved in it, none at all!"

"I wouldn't let Taylor hear you say that." Garland muttered, deathly pale.

"I don't intend to."

-

Coryn hugged his knees, salt tears tracking down his face and onto his bare chest. Every movement brought back shame and the utter feeling of despair.

He pulled his trousers back on, feeling sick with disgust. How could he let someone do that to him?

He tugged at the band that was holding his hair back, fingering it as his hair whooshed around his face, caressing him gently.

Would anyone ever save him?

-

Garland shuddered slightly as he tied his hair back in its customary ponytail. How could he have left his brother in Boris' clutches?

The ball had finished now. Most of the people had left, as there wasn't much more to be done, or said.

"What are we waiting for?" Bryan said suddenly, perking up.

"What the hell are you on about?" Brooklyn asked tiredly. Bryan had come up with so many harebrained schemes in five minutes and the pacifist could only take so much.

"Hester knows what the van looks like-"

"-And we know what Boris does-"

"-And we can all track-"

"-DOWN TO BORIS-"

"-AND VOLTAIRE!"

Kai sat back in his seat.

"Now, why didn't we think of that before?"

-

"Coryn?" Coryn sat up in the van.

"COR!"

"Garland… I'm here." He whispered, using all his strength. The van door burst open and suddenly Garland was there, cradling his elder brother like he was the younger. Coryn clung to the silvery haired blader like a small child, taking deep shuddering breaths as their tears mixed. The six Seabalt children embraced tightly, unlike any time before. For Coryn, it was the first time he'd ever been held lovingly.

-

"I am helping." Jezz looked over at Amz. "We are helping."

"What can you do?" Tala sneered.

"Seriously, I advise you not to repeat that if you want to keep your pretty features!" She snapped. "I know the Seabalts, ok? They're good mates and I want to fight for them!"

"Not as posh as you like to make out, are you?"

Jezz slammed her fist into Tala's jaw, smirking as the red head clutched his jaw in shock.

"I like to surprise." She smiled sweetly. Bryan shook his head in admiration.

"You're on the team."

"What?" Tala's head shot up.

"Hey, it's not everyday Tala gets floored by a girl now is it?"

-

"Nothing happened." Taylor spat in disgust. "The little boy just got scared."

Coryn huddled further in the hall. He was almost bright red. How could he explain?

"Just because there's no scars doesn't mean nothing happened." Taylor looked at Bryan.

"Yeah?" he asked scathingly. Bryan swallowed.

"One of the things Boris does best is breaking your spirit. And he has a perfect way of doing it." Coryn widened his eyes. He knew.

"Like what?"

"I think Coryn was…" Bryan muttered something in Garland's ear, looking edgy. Garland's eyes almost dropped out of his head.

"What?" Taylor snapped angrily.

"Cor was raped."

-

"Well well… A gathering of all my favourite people!" Boris sneered, stepping into the room. Bryan saw red, eyes sparkling with blood lust; he launched himself at the man that made his life hell. Boris fired the gun in his hand and Bryan dropped like a stone, lavender eyes closed. Jezz and Garland looked at each other and nodded. They ran as one, demonstrating just how good they were at martial arts.

But it was Amz that saved the day.

-

"You want?" Brooklyn asked, handing her a cream egg. "Someone gave it to me, but I'm a vegan, so I can't have it."

"Yeah, sure… thanks." Amz received it, smiling slightly.

-

One of the guards grabbed Jezz by the hair and Garland froze instantly. Amz walked into the hall, oblivious to the drama.

"A little help here?" Garland yelled as a guard pulled his hair back. Amz stumbled on her stiletto in shock and the cream egg flew from her grasp…

… To hit Boris squarely on the temple, sinking the man like a stone.

-

In stunned silence, the bladers looked at each other.

Then Amz regained her balance and picked up the cream egg. Unwrapping it, she took a bite.

-

"So?" Amz nudged Jezz chummily.

"What?"

"You know what! _Garland_!"

"Oh… him." Jezz flushed. "What about him?"

"Jezebel Shipley! You know what I mean! _Romance_!"

"Oh…" Jezz coloured darker. "Nothing will ever happen there. He doesn't even like me."

"Jezz, I may not know much, but I do know he so obviously fancies you! He didn't dance with anyone else all night!"

"He was being polite… You really think he fancies me?"

"I know. Go get him girl!" Amz teased.

Jezz grinned. They seemed to be almost friends.

-

Garland sat down silently; noting the fact his brother was asleep. Coryn moaned slightly in his sleep, but didn't wake as Garland pulled out his guitar. He checked the tuning quietly and closed his eyes, playing the song from memory.

_We're the best of friends  
and we share our secrets  
she knows everything that is on my mind  
_Garland's brow furrowed as another voice joined in the singing.

_Lately something's changed  
as I lie awake in my bed  
a voice here inside my head  
softly says_

"Jezz! I mean… Miss Jezebel!"

"Hey Gar. Glad to see you're still singing."

_Why don't you kiss her?  
Why don't you tell her?  
Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?  
Because she'll never know,  
if you never show,  
the way you feel inside_

A raspy voice sang the chorus and both Garland and Jezz turned to see the teasing face of Coryn, one eye open.

_What would you say?  
I wonder, would she just turn away?  
Or would she promise me that she's here to stay  
it hurts me to wait.  
I keep asking myself:_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

FINIS

**Well? What do you think of the sequel to Who's? I hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it (apart from the CorynxBoris bit, but that goes without saying). Please tell me if I need to change the rating… I don't think it was too bad! And yeah, I guess it could be called a songfic… I don't own Jesse McCartney sob sob… although we do share a first name!**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
